Fan:The Charles Brothers
The Charles Brothers is the eighteenth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Kurt, Mako & Charlie team up on some pizza. Mako explains that he never done anything before he became a Digimon Holder because they were chosen to become Digimon Holders at a young age. Kurt explains that he was kind of a troublemaker, & his dad would back him up to help him get out of trouble. But Charlie explains that his dad wouldn't have backed him up, then leaves. At Gale's Books, Lauren confronts Morgan about her "playing stupid superhero games", as she does not believe her about the Digimon Holder. Mira Watson is right outside & hears them. Lauren tells Morgan to prove that they're real, but Morgan can't. She tells Morgan that she's got to get a life, & offers her to go out with her tonight to go dancing & find some "hot guys", but Morgan tells her she can't. So Lauren leaves in disappointment. Mira Watson calls someone. Mako offers Kurt the job of replacing the original Gallantmon. Kurt tells him it would be an honor. But Mako explains that the Digimon Holders lie in suspended animation until they are needed, & that they only wake up once every 12 years, which means leaving Earth & everyone behind, including his father. Kurt then tells him that he's going to need some time to think about it. Mako tells him to take all the time he needs, then heads on out. The Charles brothers ambush Mako. Derek & Alan hold out their Digi-Decks to transform, but Mako takes their Digi-Decks from them & calls them amateurs. The Charles brothers try getting their Digi-Decks back, but Mako is too quick for them. Mako asks them what Murmuxmon promised them. They tell him that they were promised a piece of the action in the biggest heist in history, & all they have to do is take him out. Mako says to them that he should probably tell them that Murmuxmon is lying to them & try to connivance them to fight for Earth, but tells them that he doesn't want them on his team. Derek tells him that they don't care. Mako throws their Digi-Decks. The Charles brothers attack again, but Mako takes them down & calls them amateurs, & leaves. Alan finds their Digi-Decks. When they return to their motorcycles, they see Mako getting away & find their motorcycles tied together. Kurt finds Charlie sitting somewhere writing. Charlie tells Kurt that everything is fine. They hear a Monster nearby. Charlie tells him that this one is his. They both transform, Depthmon goes on in to fight the monster by himself, but Gallantmon follows right behind him. The battle becomes intense as Depthmon's depression attacks become worse. Gallantmon tries getting him to stop, but Depthmon doesn't listen. Depthmon manages to destroy the Monster with his Final Vent, then the two return to Earth. Kurt returns to the hospital to see his dad, but when he gets their, he finds that his father is gone. He finds a dragon medallion on the bed & realizes that his dad was taken by Justimon.